<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Degree of Separation by Jacob_M_Bosch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092862">One Degree of Separation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch'>Jacob_M_Bosch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi the Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enthusiastic Consent, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_M_Bosch/pseuds/Jacob_M_Bosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your basic smut fic, but that doesn’t tell you anything, does it? So, it’s like this, Toby can’t get to sleep and goes to the kitchen to get some warm milk. Jimmy volunteers his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Isaacs/Jimmy Brooks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Degree of Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own a single character in this story, some Canadian does so don’t even think about suing me. Okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t like Ashley dating Jimmy made him popular or even acknowledged at Degrassi.<br/> <br/>Might have had something to do with Ashley preferring his quick and final disappearance from the face of the Earth and Jimmy’s awareness of this fact. Maybe if Jimmy had to impress Toby to snuggle up to her it would have been a whole different story. Jimmy could have, in his fervor to get on Ashley’s good side, let it drop Toby had a cool pass to all the best parties; let it be known to one Gavin “Spinner” Mason Tobias Isaacs was not to be laughed at or idly stuffed into lockers.<br/> <br/>None of that happened, of course, and Toby was fine that. He had J.T., Manny and, sigh, Emma, and they were all the friends he needed. So, it wasn’t the absence of Jimmy’s non-existent friendship, and inherent popularity that came with it, Toby missed when Ashley and Jimmy called it quits for the last time. Toby misses the secret things; him on his bed, hard and hoping—praying—Ashley doesn’t do anything to relieve Jimmy that night. Because Jimmy would come to his room—he never had to knock—join Toby on the bed and he’d be hard, too.</p>
<p>Toby never said no; Toby always made Jimmy left satisfied, and Jimmy gave as good as he got.<br/> <br/>Toby jerks off every night remembering those times, and every time he comes—it’s balls-tightening, eyes-rolling-to-the-back-of-his-head, fan-fucking-tastic! But the memory of his and Jimmy’s first encounter really blows his mind. Obviously, Toby was a virgin at the time, in every sense of the word, and honestly had no over-whelming desire to have sex.<br/> <br/>Mostly sex was a curiosity Toby was in no great hurry to satisfy. And what were the chances a girl wanted to help him unravel the mystery? And why obsesses over something that was years from ever happening—and the way his life was going the realm of never was a possibility.<br/> <br/>Besides, he was thirteen years old, way too young to have sex… according to his parents, anyway.<br/> <br/>Jimmy was spending more time at their house than he did his own and it was kind of annoying. Not that Jimmy bothered Toby; it was Ashley who was insufferable when her oh-so-popular boyfriend was around. God, like she needed another incentive to act entitled, and Jimmy was the perfect vehicle on which to hitch her star and carry it into the stratosphere.<br/> <br/>But Jimmy was okay, they even talked some when he was over, not about anything like cool, but about comic books and movies and even sports. Usually, they hung out after Ashley pried herself away from Jimmy’s side to talk on the phone with Paige and Terri, which happened often. When she’d come back, she asked Toby to give them privacy in a real sweet tone of voice—the words sounded polite, but she meant get the hell out, geek!<br/> <br/>Toby went to his room without complaint to read or do homework and never gave the two another thought. Who wanted to think about their stepsister making out with her boyfriend? And he was sure neither gave him another thought either.<br/> <br/>Then one night that all changed.<br/> <br/>After getting the boot once again, Toby decided to turn in early. He put on his Pajamas and crawled onto the bottom bunk of the bunk beds his parents bought to accommodate J.T. when he spent the night. He was asleep almost instantly, a wonderfully comfortable deep sleep where he didn’t even dream.<br/> <br/>Toby doesn’t know what made him wake up from that perfect sleep; his eyelids parted, and he was staring at the darkness surrounding him. And he stared for a long time before he decided to get up a get a warm glass of milk. Warm milk always did the trick when he needed to sleep.<br/> <br/>He reached for his glasses folded on the top bunk then decided to leave them, figuring he could find his way to the kitchen without them. To get to the kitchen Toby had to pass half the rooms in the house, including the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed but the light was on inside. Toby wondered who was up so late. Usually his Dad and Ms. Kerwin—his step-mom—slept straight through the night since they both started their days incredibly early. Ashley wasn’t much different.</p>
<p>But oh well: if you gotta go, you gotta go.<br/> <br/>Toby continued his way to the kitchen when a deep moan from inside the bathroom stopped him in his tracks. It was a guy’s voice, and it did not belong to his Dad. Suddenly nervous, Toby began backing away from the bathroom and almost ran to his Dad’s bedroom. Then he heard the voice moan again—the voice moaned Ashley’s name.<br/> <br/>Jimmy.<br/> <br/>It was Jimmy in the bathroom. What was he doing in their house this late at night? Toby walked to the bathroom door and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He slowly turned the handle and went inside… Jimmy was sitting on the commode with the lid down, and the toilet lid wasn’t the only thing lowered. Jimmy’s pants and underwear were down; they had to be otherwise Jimmy’s right hand couldn’t be around his exceptionally large, very erect penis, his fist slowly pumping up and down.<br/> <br/>Toby’s gaze was welded to Jimmy’s erection, absolutely charmed; watching pre-come bead on the tip before it rolled in rivulets over Jimmy’s fingers, making Jimmy slick, making his hand pump faster.<br/> <br/>Toby had no idea how long he watched, how long he stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open before Jimmy realized he was there. Toby didn’t even notice Jimmy noticing him until the older boy said his name in a slightly less gruff voice than he used when he moaned Ashley’s name. Toby had to forcefully remove his gaze from that long, brownish-tan monster in Jimmy’s hand and met the other boy’s stare, which, for some reason, lacked any real shame, or surprise for that matter.<br/> <br/>“Uh… Uh… bah…Um…” and Toby suddenly could only speak drivel.<br/> <br/>Jimmy nodded like he knew exactly what Toby was trying to say. He had yet to put his penis away, which had not stopped drooling.<br/> <br/>“Jimmy,” okay sort of coherent, “what are you--”<br/> <br/>“Your parents said I can wait inside until my folks pick me up,” Jimmy said, his voice deep and calm. He certainly had not been caught in a compromising position the way he talked.<br/> <br/>“And why--”<br/> <br/>Jimmy smiled, big and wide, a handsome smile with white teeth and full lips. “A little frustrated, you know?”<br/> <br/>Well, no, not really. “Uh, okay. I guess I’ll leave--”<br/> <br/>“You look a little frustrated yourself.”<br/> <br/>Jimmy looked down and Toby did too and, holy, his bottoms were… not doing their job! He was sticking out from the flap, so hard it was a wonder he wasn’t leaking like Jimmy, because he was really, really excited.<br/> <br/>Toby stared at his erection and felt himself go stupid again. “Gah…”<br/> <br/>“Close the door, Toby,” Jimmy said.<br/> <br/>Toby looked up, feeling light-headed—probably because most of his blood was re-directed away from his brain—and gave Jimmy a quizzical expression.<br/> <br/>“Lock it then come here.”<br/> <br/>“Uh, why?”<br/> <br/>“Thought we could help each other out,” Jimmy remarked helpfully.<br/> <br/>“Help…” and now Toby finally found his brain.</p>
<p>Jimmy, Jimmy Brooks, wanted to… well, truth was Toby wasn’t sure what Jimmy wanted, except that it involved something that needed to be done behind closed doors and with Toby in the room. Odds were it had something to do with their dicks.<br/> <br/>Toby thought about it for five seconds before he closed the door and locked it as Jimmy requested, but he didn’t go to the older boy. Jimmy and he watched each other in silence, neither going soft in the groin. Then Jimmy smiled again and leaned back against the tank and began stroking his penis again, his eyes never leaving Toby.<br/> <br/>That was a hint, Toby was sure of it, but he stood firmly in place. He wasn’t going to move until he knew precisely what was going on here. Until he knew what Jimmy wanted from him.<br/> <br/>Jimmy jerked and squeezed his penis like he was milking a cow for… Toby gulped noisily. It just occurred to him… Kind of stupid because he could ejaculate, did it regularly, but somehow the thought of Jimmy shooting in front of him seemed unforeseeable. But by the look of all the pre-come Jimmy had running down to his balls Toby was going to see just how probable Jimmy coming right before his eyes was.<br/> <br/>“Toby, come here,” Jimmy said, his voice was very hoarse.<br/> <br/>“Why?” he asked again.</p>
<p>Jimmy seriously needed to spell this out clearly.<br/> <br/>“I want you to suck me.”</p>
<p>Wasn’t that clear as day?<br/> <br/>Toby’s gaze slipped back down to Jimmy’s dick and thought about what it might taste like. Would Jimmy’s pre-come taste like his? Would his come? Toby decided it was worth finding out.<br/> <br/>Slowly he glided across the tiles and stopped in front of Jimmy, about an inch from his bare knees. There was a strong smell wafting up from Jimmy; it was earthy, like dried day old sweat mixed with the cloying odor of pre-come. It wasn’t offensive and didn’t stop Toby from lowering to his knees and scooting in close, so his upper body was between Jimmy’s long legs and his face felt surrounded by the heat radiating from his groin. And if Toby thought the thing looked enormous before this close it was darn right frightening!<br/> <br/>He heard Jimmy groan but did not look up to see why; he had a fairly good idea anyway and studied the beast before him. His gaze was ponderous as he considered just how he’d tackle taking Jimmy into his mouth. He’d start small, he resolved, and hesitantly stuck out his tongue and pressed it flat against the bottom of Jimmy’s balls right where a short string of pre-come hung. He craned his head up in one unbroken movement, following the sticky trail of syrupy liquid all the way up to the puffy helmet. Then the tip of his tongue pried into slit it flowed from and that made Jimmy suck air through his teeth.<br/> <br/>Jimmy didn’t taste like him. Toby liked his sugar and he tasted sweet, like glycerin. Jimmy was almost tasteless.<br/> <br/>Toby pulled away then shifted closer and brought his hands up and encircled Jimmy’s dick, one clasped above the other. Jimmy was hot to the touch and Toby could feel the drumming rhythm of his blood pressure.<br/> <br/>“Jesus, Toby, hurry!” Jimmy growled impatiently.<br/> <br/>Toby ignored the other boy. Jimmy was going to have to wait, because he wasn’t the one who had to climb this mountain, Toby did. And it wasn’t as though Toby knew what he was doing—about to do.<br/> <br/>And do it, Toby did. After a deep breath and a quick flick of his tongue across his lips, Toby opened his mouth and covered the top of Jimmy’s dick before sealing his lips around it. Jimmy sighed then moaned when Toby took more inside his mouth, and more until he thought he might gag. He held Jimmy there for a few moments, sucking gently, before he pulled back, then quickly bobbed his head down again. He used his tongue too, not conscious doing so would please Jimmy, he used his tongue to get a better sense of what Jimmy’s flesh tasted like and its texture.<br/> <br/>It was weird how Jimmy’s dick tasted; it was like his pre-come: hardly any flavor at all. Like clean skin. But its texture, however, was unlike anything Toby ever experienced. The skin was so soft and thin, but Jimmy was hard, really, really hard and Toby was very much left with the impression he had powerful muscle snaked into his mouth. How can something so *stiff* be contained by skin so dainty?<br/> <br/>“Oh-oh fuck, Toby!” Jimmy uttered harshly, trying it sounded, to keep his voice down.<br/> <br/>Toby’s dick jumped at hearing Jimmy cry his name like that and he took one hand away from Jimmy and wrapped it around his own erection. The idea he made Jimmy wild gave him the nerve to try and take more of the older boy into his mouth. Jimmy noticed the effort immediately and twined his fingers in Toby’s hair as his cock broached the entrance of Toby’s throat.<br/> <br/>Toby held for as long as he could, but he needed to breathe and had to pull back. He swallowed upon realizing there was a healthy deposit of thin liquid already sliding down his throat. While Toby caught his breath, Jimmy untangled his fingers from the Toby’s hair and tenderly roamed his hand over Toby’s cheek.<br/> <br/>“You done that before?” he asked, brushing his thumb over Toby’s red, swollen lips.<br/> <br/>Breathless, Toby shook his head.<br/> <br/>“No teeth at all. Damn.” Jimmy cupped his hand under Toby’s chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met. “Can I come in your mouth?”<br/> <br/>I was planning on it, Toby thought, but didn’t want to say it out loud. He already felt a little depraved because being on his knees, holding Jimmy’s dick while he gave him a blowjob, felt terribly natural. So, he chose not to answer and took Jimmy back into his mouth, taking him even deeper than before.<br/> <br/>Jimmy put both his hands on top of Toby’s head, not directing him to move one way or another. His hands were just big and present.<br/> <br/>Toby pulled off again and noticed there was a lot of drool dripping from his lips and chin. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his Pajama top. While he caught his breath Toby reached beneath Jimmy’s shaft and curiously cupped his balls. They were heavier than he expected, about as adult as the rest of him, years more developed than Toby’s. And there was hair, sparse and wiry, but there. Toby took his other hand off Jimmy’s dick and placed it on the dark bush below Jimmy’s abdomen. Almost jealous, Toby couldn’t help but note once more how much more mature Jimmy was, physically, than him as he buried his fingers in the Jimmy’s pubes.<br/> <br/>“Dude, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Jimmy said.<br/> <br/>I’m not even doing anything, Toby thought nonplus, but took his hands off anyway. He knew he could let Jimmy come like that and still sample his emission, but the thrill he felt when he thought about Jimmy going off in his mouth was too intoxicating. Having gained his breath Toby sucked Jimmy back into his mouth, comfortable enough with the length and girth by now that he got more than half into his mouth without gagging.<br/> <br/>Placing his hands on Jimmy’s thighs for balance, Toby leans in even further and bobbed his head and sucked hard on the dick in his mouth. He could hear the wet smacking sounds his lips made and Jimmy’s gasping moans echo off the walls in the bathroom. It was loud to his ears and it was a wonder the noise didn’t wake everyone in the house and have them busting down the bathroom door wanting to know who was getting killed.<br/> <br/>Hands were on his head again, then fingers clutched at his hair and it hurt, but Toby went right on sucking. Jimmy was making a dry gurgling sound and Toby felt Jimmy’s dick swell and tweak against his tongue. Toby pulled up at the last second, sealing his lips around Jimmy’s circumcision scar in time to feel the first warm spray of come careen off the roof of his mouth and lob past his uvula.<br/> <br/>He swallowed quickly or else he would choke, but the second burst came with less force and landed on his tongue, so did the third and the fourth, and he received his first taste of another boy’s come. And, God, there was some much flavor. Thick, almost tasted like pancake batter, and smelled a little like it, too. Bitterness just under that—salty—strong and very not like his own come.<br/> <br/>Toby swallowed and swallowed as Jimmy cooed and petted him on the head. When Jimmy was finished and there was nothing left to take, Toby leaned off and oddly his breath was slow and even. He jaws hurt and his lips burned, though.<br/> <br/>“Holy shit,” Jimmy said, he slumped over and continued petting Toby’s head.<br/> <br/>Toby let his hands slid off the other boy’s thighs and reached for his much-ignored dick. He was so hard it didn’t feel like it was a part of him; it was like touching his foot after it’d fallen asleep—numbed. And he was definitely leaking now.<br/> <br/>“Stand up, Toby.”<br/> <br/>“What?”<br/> <br/>“Stand up. You still look frustrated.”<br/> <br/>“You mean…” Toby didn’t believe his ears.<br/> <br/>“Stand up, dude,” Jimmy ordered and grabbed Toby’s shoulders and lifted him up while he remained seated on the toilet.<br/> <br/>Toby watched, dizzy, as he rose to his feet and his erection stood out aimed directly at Jimmy’s face. His knees turned to jelly when the Jimmy with far less hesitation than Toby showed, inhaled Toby to the root. And, no, Toby wasn’t shockingly endowed, but how did Jimmy do that? Deep throat him on his first try? He was too busy choking to ask, because he was enveloped in this unimaginable wet heat unlike anything he’d ever experienced in his short life.<br/> <br/>And he was ruined, he knew it, no way was masturbating ever going to top this! Jimmy’s tongue was twisting and cradling while everything else sucked. Toby could see Jimmy’s lips purse and draw out, and—and Jimmy’s hands were on his butt, squeezing and pulling him closer and that fucking did it! Toby stuffed the heel of his palm in his mouth and bit down so as not to scream when he fired shot after shot into Jimmy’s mouth. And Toby felt the other boy swallowing, around him, and that. Was unreal. Jimmy Brooks just let him come in his mouth!<br/> <br/>Jimmy pulled back and licked his lips, looked up at Toby and said, “Pretty good, huh?”<br/> <br/>Toby blinked down at Jimmy and thought the older boy had an impressive ability to understate.<br/> <br/>A chirping ring sounded from below and Jimmy rose to his feet, yanking up his clothes as he did. Toby stood in front of him not sure what was supposed to happen now and watched Jimmy pull his cell phone from his pants pocket and flick it open.<br/> <br/>“Okay, I’m on my way out,” Jimmy said into the phone before flicking it closed.<br/>After slipping the cell back into his pocket Jimmy looked down at Toby and clasped the back of his neck and pulled the younger forward and kissed him briefly on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Put your dick away,” he whispered when he moved away, and then he was gone.<br/> <br/>Toby turned the bathroom light off and closed the door before stumbling back to his room. Lying in bed he got hard again. Her jerked off under his sheets, and what do you know, it wasn’t what it used to be, but he did it anyway. His toes curled when he came remembering simultaneously how Jimmy’s dick felt in his mouth and how his felt in Jimmy’s mouth. With sticky sheets drying over him, Toby finally could go back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>